Nintendo Power V83
Nintendo Power V83 is the April 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Earthworm Jim 2 on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *# Killer Instinct *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Chrono Trigger *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *Virtual Boy *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Galactic Pinball *# Mario's Tennis *# Mario Clash *# Golf ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' The first featured article is about the Nintendo 64 game Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. The 6-page article gives a behind-the-scenes preview of the upcoming game. Super NES ''Power Piggs of the Dark Age'' The next featured game is Power Piggs of the Dark Age. The article provides information on the food groups and has maps for six levels. ''The Smurfs'' This article reviews The Smurfs. It contains maps for the first six levels. ''Earthworm Jim 2'' The next game reviewed is the cover story, Earthworm Jim 2. It lists codes and contains a few maps. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' This article is about The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It answers some of the popular questions regarding the game. ''Killer Instinct 2'' The next game featured in the magazine is the arcade game Killer Instinct 2. It has 12 pages worth of codes for each character. Game Boy ''Kirby's Block Ball'' The first Game Boy game reviewed is Kirby's Block Ball. The article provides strategies for the first five stages. ''Disney's Pocahontas'' The next article is about Disney's Pocahontas. It supplies a few details for the first three levels. ''College Slam'' This article features the basketball game College Slam. The short article only lists a few strategies. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (SNES) which ended up not being released in North America. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Password Special This section listed tons of passwords for different games, including Castlevania: Dracula X, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, Mega Man 7, and Mega Man X3. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), Tecmo Secret of the Stars (SNES), Breath of Fire II (SNES), and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''College Slam'' (GB) and Kirby's Block Ball (GB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run (SNES), Tetris Attack (SNES) and Olympic Summer Games (SNES). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes